The Fight
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily and Hotch get into a fight because of something Hotch did. Will they come through the fight unscathed? Done for the PYOP challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum!


A/N: This one shot is done for the PYOP challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! As soon as I saw what mine was an idea came to me straight away! Enjoy! **Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum**

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

AngelNDarkness: Hotch/Prentiss; Character A and Character B have an argument  
that leads to a kiss.

Emily stormed into Hotch's office without knocking and yelled "WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? JUST BECAUSE I'M A FEMALE DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T DO MY FUCKING JOB HOTCH!"

Hotch stood up and looked at Emily and said "What are you talking about Prentiss?"

Emily glared at Hotch and snarled "You know exactly what I am talking about Hotch. You put me on victimology on purpose. You made me stay in the police station instead of doing what I normally do. Why was that? You let JJ go out with you so it can't really be because I'm a woman. So what is it Hotch? Do you not think I can do my job or something?"

Hotch shook his head and finally lost his temper and shouted "I DIDN'T HAVE YOU ON VICTIMOLOGY BECAUSE YOU WERE A FEMALE! AND YES I KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO YOUR DAMN JOB PRENTISS! I PUT YOU ON VICTIMOLOGY BECAUSE THE WOMEN HE WAS TARGETING LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE YOU! DAMN IT EMILY I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BE ON HIS RADAR!"

Emily's mouth dropped open and she stared at Hotch in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard come out of his mouth. As she thought about what he said thought it made her pissed all over again.

She took one step forward and said "I DON'T CARE THAT THEY LOOKED LIKE ME! YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T LET ME DO MY JOB! DAMN IT HOTCH I AM AN AGENT! IT SHOULDN'T HAVE MATTERED THAT THE WOMEN HE WAS TARGETING LOOKED LIKE ME! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY DAMN SELF YOU AND YOU VERY WELL FUCKING KNOW IT. IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LET ME DO MY JOB THEN MAYBE I SHOULD JUST RESIGN BUT THEN AGAIN YOU WOULD LOVE THAT WOULDN'T YOU?"

Hotch stared at Emily in shock this time. He couldn't believe what she had just said. He couldn't believe that she had taken what he said the wrong way. Yes, he may have put her in the precinct because of the women looking like her but he was scared at the time and he knew that it was a professional kind of scared it was a personal kind of scared. He was in love with Emily and he didn't want anything to happen to her so he had acted unprofessionally. He knew that he needed to explain to her why he did what he had done.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them back up and looked at Emily. He saw that she was about to open up her mouth again and blast him some more so he did the only thing he could think of. He took the five steps it took to be right in front of her and then he yanked her into his arms and crashed his lips down onto hers. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have his lips on hers. When he felt her sigh he slipped his tongue into her mouth and poured all the love and passion and desire he felt for her into the kiss.

When he broke the kiss he put his forehead on hers and looked her in the eyes. "I didn't mean for you to question what I think of you as an Agent Emily. I think you are a damn fine Agent and I want you right here on this team with me. I put you on victimology because I was afraid that the UNSUB would see you and then target you and I couldn't handle that. You see Emily somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. I needed to put you where I knew that you would be safe. I'm sorry for that and I'll try not to do it again."

Emily looked into Hotch's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth and she smiled and stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss. "You know Hotch I find myself in love with you too. Now that I know why you did what you did I can understand it better but next time if there is a next time talk to me and let me know why you are doing it. I don't want you to get hurt either but this is our job Hotch. We know the risks we face but we both also know now we have a reason to be even more careful than what we have been being. I love you and now that I have you I don't want to lose you. So instead of making me question how good of an Agent you think I am talk to me and tell me why you are doing something."

Hotch sighed but nodded. "I'll try to be more forthcoming. But I have a feeling I'm going to be pairing you with me even more than what I have been now that we have both finally admitted to one another that we are in love with each other. When we are on cases I want you with me so that I know you are safe. I love you Emily."

Emily gave Hotch a soft smile. "I want to know that you are safe too Aaron so teaming me up with you seems to be the answer. I love you too Aaron and I have for so long. I feel as if I must be dreaming right now. And if I am dreaming then I never want to wake up again."

Hotch chuckled at that. "Well if you are dreaming then so am I. I really am sorry for making you feel as if I don't value you as an Agent because I do. You are one of the best people I have worked with and I can honestly say that without you our team wouldn't run as smoothly as it does because don't think I haven't noticed how much you mother hen everyone."

Emily blushed and said "Shut up Aaron and kiss me."

Hotch smirked at that but did as Emily told him to do. After all who was her to resist a command like that?


End file.
